goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Gianna Escapes From India and Gets Punished
Characters Gianna-Princess Gianna's dad-Paul Gianna's mom-Susan Adrianna-Julie Teacher-Alan Principal-Joey Clerk-Salli Movie Owner-Dave NathanDesignerBoy7-Joey LouieLouie95-Eric Charles Green (Angry Grandpa)-Dallas Joy-Salli Sadness-Callie Fear-Young Guy/Charlie Disgust-Kendra Anger-Eric Caillou-Ivy Shawn Brunner-Steven Lily Dyson (mentioned) Paul C (mentioned) Priest-David/Evil Genius/Zack Jo Frost-Catherine Lucy-Susan Tommy-Brian Chuckie-Tween Girl Phil-Young Guy/Charlie Lil-Kayla Kimi-Kayla Plot WSP stands for Warren Style punishments. Gianna escapes India and she gets punished by lots of visitors. Transcript (on a plane) Gianna: Yes! I escaped India! (at home) Gianna: Home sweet home. Since my parents are not here, I will make a grounded video out of Adrianna. (10 minutes later) Gianna: Now let's preview it. (video preview) Teacher: Let's take out your homework, Adrianna, where's your homework? Adrianna: I don't have it. Teacher: That's it! Principal's office! (in office) Principal: So Adrianna, why are you here? Adrianna: I forgot my homework. Principal: Adrianna, we don't forget our homework! That's it! You're expelled! Go home now! (at home) Gianna's dad: Adrianna, how dare you forget your homework! That's it! You are grounded for six weeks! Gianna's mom: Go to your room now! Adrianna (running upstairs): Wah wah wah wah wah wah wah wah wah wah wah wah! (preview ends) Gianna: Now to upload it to YouTube. Also, since my parents are still gone, it's time to make the opening to Planes 1977 Real Not Fake and made by DreamWorks! (10 minutes later) Gianna: Now to post it to YouTube. (10 minutes later) Gianna: Since my parents are gone, I will get Hotel Transylvania on DVD. (at store) Clerk: What can I get you? Gianna: I'll have Planes: Hotel Transylvania on DVD. Clerk: Here you go. Gianna: Now I will watch the DVD now. (later) Gianna: Great DVD. Since my parents are away, I will go to the movies and watch The Book of Life. (at movies) Movie Owner: What can I do for you? Gianna: I'll have two tickets for The Book of Life. Movie Owner: Here you go. (at home with Paul Johnson) Gianna's dad: Oh my God! Gianna shouldn't have escaped India, made a grounded video out of her sister, made a fake VHS opening and got Hotel Transylvania on DVD! I will ground her when she returns! (Gianna comes back) Gianna's dad: Gianna, I can't believe you escaped India! What else did you do? Gianna: I went to see The Book of Life. Gianna's dad: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! Gianna, I can't believe you escaped India, made a grounded video out of your sister, made a fake VHS opening, gog Hotel Transylvania on DVD and saw The Book of Life at the movies! You know I like Adrianna and you are strongly banned from 20th Century Fox, Sony Pictures Animation, Blue Sky Studios, DreamWorks, Adult Swim and Viacom! That's it! I'm calling people to teach you a lesson! (15 minutes later) Gianna's dad: Gianna, you have some visitors! NathanDesignerBoy7: I'm NathanDesignerBoy7 and I can't believe you escaped India! LouieLouie95: I'm LouieLouie95 and I also can't believe you made a grounded video out your sister! Charles Green (Angry Grandpa): I'm Charles Green known as the Angry Grandpa and I can't believe you made a fake VHS opening! Joy: I'm Joy! Sadness: I'm Sadness! Fear: I'm Fear! Disgust: I'm Disgust! Anger: And I'm Anger! We're the emotions from Inside Out! Planes didn't come out in 1977! It came out in 2013! Also, it was made by Disney, not DreamWorks! Caillou: I'm the good Caillou! I can't believe you purchased a DVD made by Sony Pictures Animations! (Shawn Brunner arrives) Shawn Brunner: Sorry I'm late! I'm Shawn Brunner! I can't believe you went to see The Book of Life in theatres! That movie was made by 20th Century Fox! Gianna: I almost forgot. Shawn Brunner: What is it? Gianna: I killed Lily Dyson. Shawn Brunner: What? Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! How dare you kill Lily Dyson! You just broke one of the Lord's Ten Commandments and went against Martin Luther King Jr and the Civil Rights Movement! That's it! We're going to her funeral! Gianna: No! Anything but her funeral! Gianna's dad: Go there right now! (in church) Priest: Lily Dyson was a good user. She was Paul C's friend. Gianna: No she wasn't! You shouldn't be crybabies! Gianna's dad: Gianna, how dare you misbehave at Lily Dyson's funeral! That's it! We're going home! (at home) Gianna's dad: You have more visitors! Jo Frost: I'm Jo Frost from Supernanny! Your behavior is apalling and disrespectful! Lucy: I'm Lucy McCall! I will tell every owner who runs any store to ban you from everything by your favourite companies! Tommy: I'm Tommy Pickles! Chuckie: I'm Chuckie Finster! Phil: I'm Phil DeVille! Lil: I'm Lil DeVille! Kimi: And I'm Kimi Watanabe-Finster! We're the Rugrats and your punishment will be you will watch all 227 episodes of our shows! This means all 172 episodes of when we were babies plus the 55 episodes of our All Grown Up series! Gianna's dad: You heard them! Now watch all episodes of Rugrats and All Grown Up and other shows not made by your favourite companies or else you're grounded for double infinity! Category:Grounded Stuff Category:2016 videos